The present invention relates to an air cushion vehicle and a control mechanism for steering and turning the vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an air cushion vehicle having a mechanism for directing the air cushion vehicle to turn accurately and also have a reverse direction.
Air cushion vehicles include ground effect machines or hovercrafts which move by utilizing a cushion of air underneath a lower surface of a support body or frame. The cushion of air supports the body above the ground or a water surface. In general, air cushion vehicles have at least one lifting fan positioned in a support body or frame having a propeller or turbine with an axis of rotation positioned in a substantially vertical direction. The lifting fan blows air in a downward direction underneath the support body to create an air cushion. A skirt body extends down from the support body about its perimeter so that when the lifting fan blows air underneath the support body, the skirt body will trap air underneath the support body so that a cushion of air is created. This cushion of air allows the support body to freely float above the ground or water.
The skirt body is generally a cylindrically shaped tube that extends the entire perimeter of the support body. The skirt body is generally not air tight but is porous to allow the lifting fan to inflate the skirt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,835 to Suto discloses an air cushion vehicle that has an inflatable skirt that allows the vehicle to levitate above the ground. A small amount of air is allowed to flow out of the skirt body through vents so that the skirt stays pliable and can conform to the shape of the terrain that the air cushion vehicle travels over. The vents are generally located on a lower portion of the skirt body. However, a problem with prior art skirt body designs is that the lower portion of the skirt body that contacts the ground can become worn and tear over time. Although, the skirt body is typically made of a tough flexible material, it is common that after some use the skirt body lower portion can become worn and have to be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,835 to Suto also shows a hovercraft with at least one thrust fan that is located on the upper surface of the sport body. The thrust fan is used to move the air cushion vehicle in the horizontal plane. The thrust fan is typically mounted so that its propeller or turbine has an axis of rotation positioned substantially in a horizontal direction parallel to the upper surface of the support body and forces air in a generally rearward direction. Prior art thrust fans may be pivotally mounted to rotate right and left to steer and turn the air cushion vehicle. In addition, typically there are a number of fins positioned behind the thrust fan to further direct the thrust air in a desired direction to turn the air cushion vehicle. An alternative prior art design is where the thrust fan is fixedly mounted to the top of the support body and only the fins move right to left to direct the air cushion vehicle.
A problem associated with the prior art design is that the turning of the air cushion vehicle using the prior art designs is not accurate or precise, thus the maneuverability of the vehicle is very poor.
A still further problem with prior designs is that in order for the air cushion vehicle to go backwards in a reverse direction, the thrust fan must turn in an opposite direction than its forward direction. The problem with this particular design is that there are many diesel and gas motors commonly used that cannot reverse their direction thus requiring very expensive and specialized motors. The second way that air cushion vehicles can reverse direction is by changing the angle of attack of the fan blades by pivoting them so that the thrust fan can rotate in the same direction and the direction of the air flow is reversed. However, a problem with this design is that very complex fan blades and fan blade mechanisms are required, thereby increasing costs.
It would be desirable to provide a air cushion vehicle that can turn and pivot accurately with precision and increased maneuverability.
It would also be desirable to provide an air cushion vehicle that has the capability to go in a reverse direction that does not require a complex reverse thrust fan.
It would further be desirable to provide an air cushion vehicle that does not require a complex or expensive tilting/pivoting fan blade to allow the air cushion vehicle to move in a reverse direction.
It would be desirable to provide a skirt body that does not need to be replaced as often due to wear and tear as a prior art skirt body design.
It would be desirable to provide an air cushion vehicle that has the capability to accurately turn in order to play recreational games which is not currently done with hovercrafts since they typically do not have the required maneuverability.